Conventional water desalination and/or purification systems require considerable amounts of energy and/or equipment. Existing solar stills are generally inefficient. Such systems also typically produce concentrated brine discharges that can harm the environment. Most existing steam condensers allow cooling water to evaporate and low salinity water is continuously added to the system, which exhausts water resources. Similarly, existing systems and methods for generation of steam using concentrated solar energy generally employ complicated and expensive equipment that is typically prone to malfunction and/or requiring a high degree of maintenance. For example, most existing solar steam generators cannot tolerate saline and impure water.